The invention relates to a floating fishing lure. More particularly, the invention relates to a floating device that slowly releases a fish attracting substance to lure fish to the vicinity of a fishing hook.
Typical fishing lures employ visual or auditory means for attracting fish.
Others contain fish attracting substances, but do not control their release, requiring frequent reloading.
Numerous other fishing lure equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to assist fisherman when catching fish. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,550,521 to Hayden; 4,961,280 to Hudson and 5,107,617 to Pendleton all are illustrative of such prior art.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as described hereafter.